It is well known in the art to provide an air vent assembly for delivering air from an HVAC system to a cabin space of a vehicle. In many cases, conventional air vent assemblies lack choices of desired air flow to ensure driver and passenger comfort when seated within the cabin space of the vehicle. Also, in other cases, many traditionally known air vent assemblies are typically controlled with input devices including, but not limited to, physical buttons and/or knobs thus making operation of the air vent assembly dependent upon a proper working condition of such input devices. However, as air flow within the vehicle is an important aspect to creating a comfortable environment for the driver and passengers of the vehicle, ensuring the reliability of the HVAC system, and in particular, a reliability of the air vent assembly may be desired. In addition, traditionally, vehicles have multiple vents for each of the driver and/or passenger. However, dashboard space is often at a premium due to other considerations, such as a larger windshield or room for meters.
Hence, there is a need for an air vent assembly that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks. Further, there is need for improved control of the air vent assembly through an infotainment system which allows for easy and intuitive control to facilitate the desired condition of the cabin space within the vehicle.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.